1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to horizontal type DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) connectors, and particularly to dense arrangement of multiple horizontal type DIMM connectors.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,606 having the same inventor and the same assignee with the invention, discloses structures of identical slanted type DIMM connectors for dense arrangement. Understandably, the slanted type DIMM connector is to replace the vertical type DIMM connector, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,887, for reducing the height/profile of the module/connector assembly. Anyhow, under some situations, the slanted type DIMM connectors are still unable to meet the strict low profile requirements because the DIMM module, which is inserted into the DIMM connector, obliquely upwardly extends from the DIMM connector thereby still occupying significant space in the vertical direction. Thus, the horizontal type DIMM connectors were provided to meet such requirements. Such conventional horizontal type DIMM connector is only for single use without concerns about usage of more than one horizontal type DIMM connectors. The invention is to provide a pair of horizontal type DIMM connectors which are adapted to be densely arranged in a front-to-back direction to reach the minimum height/profile in the vertical direction, the minimum space in the horizontal direction, and free release from the mother board for each individual horizontal type DIMM connector without obstacle during a de-soldering/rework process as pursued in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,606.
According to an aspect of the invention, a first horizontal type DIMM connector includes a first insulative housing defining a first slot with a plurality of first contacts by two sides of the first slot. A pair of first piers extend forwardly from two opposite ends of the first housing, respectively. A pair of ejectors are horizontally pivotally mounted on the pair of first piers, respectively. A second horizontal type DIMM connector includes a second insulative housing defining a second slot with a plurality of second contacts by two sides of the second slot. A pair of second piers extends forwardly from two opposite ends of the first housing. A pair of ejectors are horizontally pivotally mounted on the pair of second piers, respectively. The second housing is positioned at the rear upper position with regard to the first housing.
The bottom face of the second housing is spaced from the upper face of the first housing with a distance so as not to have the module inserted into the second slot interfere with either the first housing or another module inserted into the first housing.
The rear portion of the first housing opposite to the first pier defines a cutout which is dimensioned, along the lengthwise direction of the first and second housings, larger than the front end of the second pier, and along the front-to-back direction close to the bottom of the ejector of the first connector, so that the front end of the second pier is structurally located above while being able to be compliantly vertically receiveably projected within said cutout when said second connector is densely/closely positioned behind the first connector.